The Void of the Mind
by AsherMstrImmortalis
Summary: The spell was supposed to bring the familiar back to its prime once the pact was made. However, like a computer program, it only does its task and does not think of it causing any errors until it gets in the way later. When a seemingly-mere boy is summoned, what will happen once the runes try to affect him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a little side project going on right here. I guess you can all this -practice- for my other fanfic, Familiars from Erinn. I don't really have much to say about this.. So, let's begin.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Familiar of Zero._**

* * *

_My name is Asher Evans, a normal 18-year-old teenager from New York City. I suppose that I'm normal, considering that I've been living a life that millions of others are living as well. However, the only difference for me is my A-average student grades. and how I've apparently become a valedictorian (or at least a candidate) in my class in my high school. I doubt millions of others get to experience the praise and the pressure of that, but I digress. I also had taken martial arts (this city can be very dangerous if it wanted to). I also, for fun, used some spare money and time to get myself weapons training. The result was my knowledge of using a staff and singleand dual-wield eskrima sticks. I'm slightly muscular from all the working out that I've been doing as a result from my training, but I don't have such a large build. I guess I am sort of handsome, not that I pay attention to it. And, yes ladies, I am also single. Not that you may find me now. Hah hah hah._

_So, you'd think I would have a life of success the moment I graduate and get out of college, right? Well, I would've... that is, if certain events didn't happen, such as a green portal appearing out of thin air with a voice that only I was able to hear. At the time, I thought I was hallucinating from dehydration since I was walking home from a class, but just to humor my own imagination, I actually walked towards what I thought was an imaginary oval. I was then sucked into it without any warning whatsoever, and thus I find myself in one of the most ridiculous situations ever._

_I wonder if I can actually make an original story using this as the introduction…_ I thought as I stared at the scene before me. A rather large group of children with creatures of all kinds and an older man with glasses stood before me, all of them except one student and a teacher snickering at the one student. Said student had long pink hair and had a head only level to me because of how I stopped myself on one knee in the process of getting up. Yes, she was that short, in fact shorter than anyone in this area. And that brings me to the issue I have right about now: Where the blood-soaked Protestant Hell am I?

I'm nowhere near the City, that's for sure, because I see no traces of modern technology. All that I see are grass, teenagers in capes, shirts, slacks and skirts (depending on the gender), and various animals, including those that should not exist at all. I also see a castle, so perhaps I'm in Britain or somewhere in Europe? Maybe those imaginary creatures are just robots within artificial skin to look like dragons and… an eye. But how did I even get across the Atlantic Ocean to begin with without even waking up? Hell, I'm still in my clothes from when I was last conscious- a black jacket over a black Ecko Unlimited T-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and gray sneakers- and yet I had no scent of a plane's interior or the stench of a ship on me… Maybe a little bit of burnt material, but nothing to indicate that I was actually transported in a sort of vehicle that would be able to get me to another continent.

Looking at the students, I can tell by how the small girl in front of me was pretty much enraged as everyone else, save the teacher, laughed. A frown spread across my face as I witnessed the scene of a person being ridiculed by virtually everyone else, but faltered slightly as the adult spoke something that silenced. The reason, though, was a mix of confusion as to what they were saying and the fact that at least somebody got them to stop, however mostly the former. While it does sound somewhat like French, there were a lot of terms that were unfamiliar to me. Ah, if only I had taken a more commonly used language over Latin of all things, but my interests got the better of me, I suppose.

Huh? The laughter seemed to die down as the snickering students and the teacher watched the girl turn to me. What does she want now? Well, she's leaning quite close... I furrow my eyebrows as a small wooden stick (Don't get any ideas, mate.) was lightly tapped onto my forehead as she was mumbling something quietly. Again, she spoke in some sort of other language. Hm... I've never actually taken French class, but hearing the accents and times and the syllables from the little of what I've heard from the classes as I passed by, the language does sound similar to what everyone here has been speaki-

I blinked and looked at the pink haired girl. She just kissed me on the lips. While anyone would find the sight amusing (I'm sure the kids behind her dying of laughter are), I just find it confusing. First off, that's my first kiss. Second... Why would she even kiss me...?

I suddenly grasped my hand and squeezed it. "Goddamn, what the hell?!" I yelled at the people in front of me as I felt a painful burning sensation in my left hand. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain continued for what seemed like hours. "Argh!" I grit my teeth, falling to the floor. For an odd reason, the burning ran up my arm, entering into my brain. I cried out again, my head splitting from another wave of pain. My mind soon went blank and I could feel myself losing consciousness...

...

_Eventually, while he was surrounded, the man stabbed the ground, causing ice suddenly spread out from the sword and freezing his enemies. Almost immediately, the scenery was lost in an ice mist produced by the move. Even the sky became a black void._

_I opened my eyes on a grassland that stretched as far as the eye can see. I held a sword in my right hand and a harness on the other. I look behind me, seeing an army that follow my every order. Looking forward was an opposing army, just waiting for its commander to yell out the starting word. Simultaneously, the enemy commander and I yelled "Charge!", causing both armies to run forward and clash._

_Despite how valiantly my allies fought, they began to fall by the enemy's blade or arrow, or maybe even a stray spell. The enemy was as endless as the grass that slowly became stained with blood, and my army slowly dwindled until I was the only one left._

_I was surrounded, my horse was long lost in the chaos of this massive battle. My enemies all teamed up against me- one man facing off against an entire army of endless men. I still fought, not even taking a possibility of being able to surrender peacefully. My sword found its way through many, my free hand launching projectiles of ice and flame. I dodged most of the attacks that came after me, but it was soon apparent that even I had my limits..._

_Cursing my luck, I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the ground. I felt my body being drained of its energy as it fed into my ultimate attack. Almost immediately my grassy surroundings became a frigid wasteland, the grass blue with frost and ice pillars rising from the ground, eternally trapping the members of the enemy army._

_I groaned, falling to one knee. I placed a hand on the ground to support my pose as I panted to catch my breath. Eventually, I looked up and, with my blurring vision, I saw a near-dead man reflected by the ice pillar in front of him. A set of torn clothes, originally a green hooded cloak, brown pants, and a dark green shirt designed to help camouflage myself in the forest, were now red with a mix of my and my enemies' blood. My left eye was closed, maybe from the pain that I've been somehow numbed to. My other eye was barely opened, showing an icy blue pupil. My hair, instead of having normal black hair, had a silver color to it as well as a messy do, as if unmaintained because of a lack of consideration for it._

_Suddenly, the ice shattered as someone charged at me, a sword brandishing as it prepared to pierce into my flesh..._

...

I woke up with a gasp. "Where... Where am I...?"

"You passed out after we sealed the pact." Someone stated. I turned my head, only to see the pink-haired girl from earlier. "As for why we can now talk, you can thank Professor Colbert for casting a translation spell while you were unconscious." She stared at me with that sort of disgusted look in her eyes. Was it something I did?

"Come on. I'll get you to my room, since you seem fine now." The girl said coldly. Furrowing my eyebrows at her, I decided to humor her and go along with her. It seems that, everywhere I turn, it was like Medieval Times as an amusement park, and this is part of a line for one of the rides that begin in a castle. Eventually, I was brought to one of many locked wooden doors as she got out a set of keys. Putting them into the lock, the girl walked inside and I, out of curiosity of what came next, followed her.

The next thing I knew, however, my vision was all black. "Hey!" I said and found my voice muffled. I reached up and pulled down the clothes that covered my face, only to see the pink-haired girl being stripped down into her panties. She didn't even have a bra. I immediately turn my head, growling at her. "What the hell is this?"

"Do the laundry, and wake me up in the morning." The girl responded coldly as she put on a nightgown.

"And who are you to tell me to do that? You can't do it yourself, or at least ask?" I glared at the arrogant girl in front of me, who turned and glared back.

"I'm Louise Francoise De La Valliere. I am a noble and you are a commoner, and I am also your master because I'm the one who summoned you here I have every right to command you what to do." Louise answered. "Is that clear, Familiar?"

"I have a name, you know. It's Asher." I growled angrily. "I don't care about your nobility or the fact that you are my self-proclaimed 'master'. If you want this done, then you can at least ask me kindly."

"You are a familiar. My. Familiar. You're no different than a dog or a cat or a bird. You're just an animal." Louise told me with a tone of finality. "Now wake me up in the morning and get that laundry done!"

"... No." I said and glared at her, putting the clothes on a nearby table. "I'm not an animal that you order around. If you think I'm simply just that, then find an animal that would act as your familiar." I turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door along the way. Honestly, it's our first conversation and she had the audacity to just tell me to go and do laundry without even asking my name. No, she was even arrogant enough to flat out say that I was no more than just an animal. That alone warrants more than me just walking out the bloody door. I sighed, trying to calm myself down as I walked through the labyrinth of hallways in what would most likely be the castle I saw when I first arrived in this place.

It was after a few minutes of aimless walking that I stumbled across a scene that reminded me of that one friend of a skirt chaser. In one of the intersections of the many hallways of this castle was what I assumed to be a rest area, with a fountain in the center that had places for people to sit on. There sat two people, a brunette and a blonde-haired boy. The boy himself reminded me of that friend... Maybe it was his hairstyle and his open shirt that slightly revealed his chest, no doubt to aid him in his efforts to swoon the girl. Yes, that's it… Hopefully he won't be as annoying as that kid.

"Of course, Katie. I would love to have your souffle." The blonde said, gently smiling at the now-beaming girl.

"Alright, then, Guiche. I'll bring them to you tomorrow at your table." 'Katie' grinned. "Is that alright?"

"Of course."' Guiche' still made that smile. However, because of how they were positioned, I was in the blonde's sight. The smile faded as he looked at me. "Aren't you the Zero's familiar?" He asked, now staring at me. I stared back, indifference written all over my face.

"I don't know who you mean." I said, honestly. However, it might have been the tone of my voice, my facial expression, or my words, but Guiche scowled at how I responded.

"The short girl with the pink hair?" Katie suggested.

"Oh... " I shrugged. "There was… a sort of conversation we had about that."

"What do you mean by that?" Katie's eyes widened in curiosity. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was rudely interrupted by the blonde boy.

"That would be enough, Katie." Guiche said, glaring at me. "I'm sure the Zero's familiar has to do something for the Zero, even if he can't do anything."

"Yes, such as talking to people less egotistical than you..." I grumbled as I turned and walked away from the fountain to let the two have their time alone.

... I do hope that Katie is into sadism and Guiche has low pain tolerance and is completely terrified of S&amp;M, because I swear...

After a few minutes of aimless walking I looked out the window after stopping for a break. _My God…_ I thought as I stared at the sight I regretted seeing. There were two moons in the sky, and surrounding this castle was an expanse of green that would be impossible due to the resource consumption of my world, as well as the amount of space that human civilization had taken. But still though,** two moons?** "Where… the hell… am I…?" I muttered, leaning against the wall and slumping down into a sitting position. I think I miss the trash-smelling, crowded streets and sidewalks of New York already….

"KYA!" I feel something hit my legs, and almost immediately I reached out in an instinct and grabbed someone's arm, redirecting their fall so that they would fall onto me instead of the stone floor. I looked at the person I had accidentally tripped and managed to save from impacting the hard surface of the floor. It was a girl with the first normally-colored hair (seriously, it's like someone took a rainbow and randomly put pieces of it on everyone's head here), though she seemed to be in an apron of sorts. A maid. "O-oh!" She stuttered and blushed uncontrollably and stood up. She offered a hand to help me stand up, which I took. "I-I'm sorry for troubling you like that!" The maid bowed frantically, and honestly I was somewhat amused by how silly it looked.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "I was sitting down and letting my legs stick out, so it's my fault."

"Ah. I see." The maid sighed in relief. When she looked up, she had that look of recognition on her face. "Oh, are you that human familiar Ms. Valliere had summoned that everyone's been talking about?"

I sighed, placing a hand on my hip. "What is a familiar that I keep hearing, though? The little girl that I've been arguing with kept calling me her familiar and herself my master."

"A familiar is supposed to be a servant…" The maid answered, sighing. "If anything, since she had summoned you and made a contract with you, she has every right to order you around."

"A contact? That's supposed to be, in a basic form, an agreement between two people. If anything, I was pulled into all of this place and forced into this 'contract'." I placed a hand on my forehead, sighing myself. Already I can tell how screwed up this place is…

"Well... I can't help you with that.. If it makes you feel better though, you aren't alone when it comes to things like this.." The stranger looked at me and let a small smile of reassurance appeared. I guess it worked, since I began to smile back.

"Thanks." I held out my hand to the dark-haired girl, offering a handshake. "What's your name? Mine is Asher"

The girl took it, smiling. "My name is Siesta."

"Hm... Well, Siesta..." I began, looking around. Honestly, it just occurred to me how utterly lost I am. "Do you mind if you can show me the layout of this place?" I looked at her for an answer.

"Of course. Just follow me." Siesta smiled at me and walked in front of me. I smiled back and followed behind the maid, looking around as I take in my new surroundings. Pretty soon, she led me back to the girls' dorms where she dropped me off. I thanked her and left her with a goodnight, though it wouldn't be for me. Apparently, my 'master' had been very forgetful and locked the door to her room. Great, as if I needed another reason to strongly dislike her.

Sighing, I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall near the door to her room. I've slept in more uncomfortable places before, like in the airport. It didn't feel too good when I woke up, but I think my body had gotten used to things like this already. I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the wall, letting my tired brain sleep from a day of putting up with large amounts of stress.

...

_I saw blackness. Every direction, nothing. What was this place? Where am I? Why am I here?_

_These questions seemed to come from inside me, yet I hear those words echo around me. I look around, hoping that it might change somewhat. Nothing._

_Suddenly, a small blue orb entered my view. I furrowed my eyes as it began to circle me, as if it was inspecting me. I couldn't help but stare as it continued to circle me..._

_Finally, it stopped in front of me. It made no movements for a small while. I honestly didn't know what it was really doing. Toying with me, maybe...? But when I reached out for it, it slowly floated to my hand. I brought it closer to inspect it more closely, however I noticed it floating closer and closer to my body. Soon, it just... Sunk into my chest. I almost immediately shivered, as if I was outside in the winter._

_However, that feeling soon faded as I saw what was in the end of my last dream: the result of one of the silver-haired boy's ice attacks. This time, the ice in front of me wasn't shattered, and I could see my reflection. Instead of the silver-haired boy, I saw... __**Me**__._

* * *

**This story won't be my first priority when it comes to choosing between the two fanfics that I'm writing. So this'll most likely update more slowly than Familiars from Erinn. If anything, I'm just writing this because I have nothing that I actually want to do. XD Welp, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, maybe I'm putting my other fic on hiatus, considering I want to try Count Mott's fight in here first before going to do it in Familiars from Erinn. That being said, I'm still sadistically enjoying beating Guiche in his duel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero, but Asher is still my OC.**

* * *

_Trees, everywhere. Forests, usually my safe haven, give me incredible misfortune. I had to encounter one of _them _here. I hear growling behind me, and I immediately turned around, drawing my sword from the sheath, and slashed the shadow wolf that tried to pounce on me. The being dissipated, as if it were smoke. I turned my head, looking for more of those things, and found someone crouching low within the shadows. I swung my arm, releasing the paper tags that were within my grasp, letting it all fly towards the person._

_He ducked low, letting them all explode in a mix of ice and flame, and charged right at me with a sword of shadows in hand. I responded with creating an ice blade of my own, clashing it with my attacker's sword. He smirked, his red eyes staring into mine. I stared into the face that looked all too similar to my own, only twisted by the darkness it was created from._

_I leapt back at the same time he spawned a second sword and swung. He smirked, a slim arm of shadow rising from the ground beneath his feet and lunging for my face. I ducked down as well, grunting as I sent my ice sword at him. It was too late for him to react, as I could see him trying to step back in a vain attempt to dodge the lethal projectile. It pierced his chest, causing his body to almost immediately dissipate like the shadow beast before him. A clone!_

_I frantically looked around, trying to pinpoint my opponent. However, I took too long and heard a step from my side. I turned around and ended up having to lean back, the javelin of darkness narrowly missing where my chest was. However, I lost my balance and fell backwards. I mentally curse, knowing how much of a horrible position I would be in if I don't try to recover quickly…_

"Tch!" I brought my hands up as soon as I hit the wooden floor in a guard. I blinked, staring at what I could see. Louise… in her uniform, having just opened the door. What…? Was I dreaming…? No… it looked too real. Way too real…

I shook my head, sitting up with a groan. I guess the position I chose to sleep in wasn't exactly the best for my body…

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" My 'Master' asked with that type of holier-than-thou face.

"What? To surrender my freedoms despite being from a country founded for the idea?" I growled.

"Hmph. I guess you'll need more punishment." She growled. "Familiar, expect yourself to sleep outside my room for the week."

"Are you going to keep acting like that?" I spun my body smoothly into a cross-legged sitting position. "Because you'll never gain my respect as anything that way, other than how persistent you are at trying to assess your 'dominance' over me as my 'master.'" I stared into her eyes as I said this. Honestly, she's acting like a little child who thinks she is the queen of the world…

"Grrrr...!" The girl grit her teeth as she tried to make a comeback. I continued to stare at her, with a more stoic expression. "Well, if you're going to act that way then you won't have breakfast with me today!"

"..." I slowly stand up, staring at her in the eyes as I do so. Now she's ticked me off.. "Good. I rather not eat with horrible company such as you." I smirked.

Her eye's widened at my remark, and her face became even more red. I suppressed the urge for my face to have a larger smirk than it already had. "Well, then you can go without breakfast for a week then!"

"All the more reason I should be happy." I chuckled, crossing my arms. "Are you done yet?" Oh, a troll can only manage to go so far... But I think I can go a bit farther. It doesn't help my position though.

"... You can wait out in the courtyard," the girl spoke in a bitter tone. "Along with the rest of the familiars, while I eat breakfast." She turned and walked downstairs, and I simply followed her. I assume it's the courtyard near the dining hall, then. It's a good thing I took that tour with Siesta..

I looked around suddenly. "Crap. I guess I should've paid attention to where I was going." I quietly muttered, trying to get my bearings. I must've taken the wrong turn while I tried to remember where each of these damned hallways lead to., as ironic as it does sound. Oh well.. this hallway, I think I know. I can possibly get to the courtyard on my own from here…

"Oh? Well if it isn't the Zero's infamous familiar." I hear from behind me. I turn around, only to see two women. The larger one, in more ways than one, had brown skin and red hair, with her uniform tightly clinging to her body, which seemed to have an excellent figure. She wore a smirk with a hint of sexual appeal. If anything, I'd mark her as one of _those_ kinds of girls. The fact that her blouse was unbuttoned in a way to reveal just some of her chest didn't help my opinion of her at all. The smaller one, however, had a more modest appearance. Most noticeably, the smaller girl was very short in height (not as short as my 'master'), and had a pair of glasses. Her eyes seemed glued to a book in her hands. "Did she send you out for more errands, like last night?"

"... Were you stalking me?" I blinked and stared at the red-head.

"Eh? No." The girl, or maybe woman, was taken aback. "Tabitha here saw you through one of the windows with a maid. I just guessed you were sent out to do some sort of task by the Zero."

"You mean my so-called 'master'." I tilted my head. Wait… I faced Tabitha, who was the smaller girl. "You were stalking me?" I stared at her now.

"I took my familiar out to practice riding on her." The girl sighed, her eyes going back to the book. "Coincidence."

"Oh." I nodded. When some stranger is following you in the city, your first presumption was that he or she is going to steal something from you or kidnap you. I guess that instinct carried over into this place….

"So, I'm sure than even someone like you has a name." The red-head purred. "Even someone as _dashing _as you cannot walk around without a name..."

"Asher Evans." I shrugged. "At least you are the second person to ask me my name. My 'master' just calls me 'familiar.' What's yours?"

"I am Kirche Von Zerbst, my runic name being Kirche the Ardent." She smiled, her hand stuck out. I took it and smiled at her, shaking her hand. At least this one knows how to be polite… "This, here, is Tabitha." She pointed at the smaller girl. The said girl glanced at me, as if her eyes spoke- and I'm pretty sure that they did- before going back to the book. I nodded to her politely and looked at Kirche.

"Well, then. I better be going, then." I say. "Apparently, for not following my 'master', I have to wait outside in the courtyards." I sighed and shook my head.

"Really? What for?" Kirche raised an eyebrow.

"Well, refusing to do her laundry like a butler and refusing to follow her in general." I shrugged and casually added, "Also for insulting her. I think she's mad." I smirked.

"Familiar!"

"Oh, speak of the devil." I turned around to the source of the noise, rolling my eyes as I stared at the little girl. She may be cute and all, but she's beginning to really get on my nerves. "And ye shall come."

"Oh, hello, Valliere." Kirche smirked at the pink-haired girl. So Valliere is her name?

"Familiar, what are you doing with that Zerbst?!" Valliere growled at me.

"Oh, just having a small, casual conversation and getting to know each other." I stared at Louise with a bored expression. "Unlike with someone I know."

"Oh, yes. I believe the topic was how much she had paid for your employment." Kirche chuckled.

"Don't go there." Both me and Valliere growled at the same time almost immediately. We glanced at each other before staring at Kirche once more.

"Seriously. If you think you can joke around like that, remember that I'm the one who was pulled into this place without any opportunity to protest or prepare, nor was I able to comprehend what was going on and what would happen to me until its too late."

"And if you think a Valliere would take even a jest about defiling such a sacred ritual, then you've sunk into a new level, Zerbst!" Simultaneously we turned and walked off…

"... Wow. They made up quickly." Kirche could be barely heard as she muttered those words. True, but an enemy of my enemy is my friend… even though it should've been the other way around.

"... As for aiding me by standing up against Zerbst…" Valliere muttered, still looking directly forwards. "... you can go to the kitchens and ask the servants for breakfast. But only for today, got that?" She hissed the question, glaring at me. I sighed. How long is she going to act like she's in contro-

"Fine. I'll take what I can get." I muttered, placing a hand on my noticeably groaning stomach. What? How can I resist a forced authority on me if I'm already suffering? But then again… maybe I shouldn't have taken the offer.

"Good." Surprisingly, we're already at the hall. Maybe I should take another tour with Siesta, just in case my mental map isn't right… Oh well. The hall was long and, if I dare say it, it resembled that of the dining hall in Hogwarts, minus the podium, from which Dumbledore and other staff members would speak from to the people within the hall, as well as the large window since there are multiple smaller ones along the walls. Maybe it's just a lighter version of Hogwarts then.

I immediately left Valliere entered the hall, looking around. Finally, I saw a doorway in which servants entered and exited. Maybe I can ask one of the servants there… I thought as I walked through the doorway. Fortunately, it was a kitchen bustling with servants as they struggled to keep up with the large buffet for the sea of students in the kitchen. "Um… Excuse me." I ask one of the nearest maids. Wait a minute… She looks familiar… "Siesta?"

"Oh? Oh!" Siesta blinked as she turned around, looking at me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, Valliere told me I can get some food for breakfast from here, so…" I scratched my head, stepping away from the doorway to get out of the already-busy servants.

"You mean Louise, right?" Siesta smiled. Ah, so that was what her name? I guess that Valliere's her last name.. I probably didn't hear Kirche say 'the Valliere' and just heard 'Valliere'... "Well, just sit at one of the empty tables, and then I'll get Marteau to cook you something." Very fortunate indeed… I mentally sighed, feeling my stomach cheer for joy as it learned that food was on its way. Boy, was this morning worth it. The bowl of soup didn't look much but the chef, Marteau I believe, was an excellent cook. Heck, even with the rush of replacing food from the buffet, the chef still managed to cook up an excellent bowl of soup just for me.

"That is an excellent meal, Marteau." I sighed as I finished the last spoonful I can get into my stomach, smiling at the chef with a hearty laugh.

"Anything for a fellow servant!" He smiled. "After all, we do have to stick together when it comes to nobles."

"Amen to that." I chuckled before facing Siesta, Marteau having left the table to clean the bowl that had my breakfast. Despite it being a Medieval time period, chefs here do still have good sense of taste. "Now… Is there anything I can do to repay you, Siesta?" I tilt my head.

"N-no, that's alright…" I could see her faintly blush at my question… a bit more than what other girls would've…

"Are you sure? I'm more than happy to help you in anything you need. You've helped me twice already, after all." Her blush grew more and I can see her tongue being bit. What exactly is she thinking….?

"Uh… Well, today is the day that students are supposed to get to know their familiars." She finally spoke after a series of stutters. "And… the students will want the servants to pass out tea and other snacks…"

"Well, as long as its bearable, I'm good." I shrug. I've never been a waiter myself, but I guess I can see how well I can be one.

"T-thanks, Asher." Siesta smiled and ran off in a hurry. What's gotten into her…?

…

I don't know what the hell's more tiring. Fighting physical fatigue during a gauntlet of sparring after having to do so many forms or fighting my growing impatience as I have to take all of this… rudeness from these little brats. Honestly, they see me and treat me like dirt. Hell, its like I'm dealing with a thousand Louises. 'Servant, get over here and refill my cup!' 'Servant, my table needs more snacks!' I mean, I know that I'm a very high rank in my school, but I never had to deal with the problem of instructing… So this must be how instructors feel in their minds. I thought as I placed another tray of snacks on a table.

"Hey! Servant!" I hear for about the 1500th time today. I turned around and saw… "Oh, it's you. The Zero's familiar." Great. It's Mr. Pickup lines from last night.

"And you as well." I muttered, approaching the table.

"Hmph. I'll ignore that remark for now, since you've already made up for it by amusing me with the idea that you're working with the servants now!" Guiche smirked at me. I stared at him for a second, thinking what can I use to make a comeback.

"Guiche, do you know him?" A blonde girl with curly hair right next to him asked, staring at him.

"Ah, yes. I was taking a walk with Verdandi. There is nothing to worry about, my dear Montmorency." Guiche smiled and pet the mole right next to him. How fitting for someone like him. Wait, he wasn't making his rounds. And did he just call her my dear? Oh hell, no. First those types of girls and now…

I sighed and smiled at Guiche. "Sir, I believe that your memory has betrayed you. I specifically remember you meeting me while you were talking with a girl… Katie, I believe her name was."

"E-eh? Guiche, is that true?" The blonde girl asked Guiche. She had a mix of confusion and surprise. I think I also spot a hint of anger in her eyes... "You were talking to that 1st year?"

"O-of course not, my dear Montmorency!" Guiche smiled, just barely dodging the bullet. Damn. "I believe that it is the Zero's familiar who is mistaken." I can tell he is hiding a smirk under that 'sweet smile.' Looking around, I spot a certain brunette.

"Huh. Well, if you don't believe me, why don't I get Katie herself?" I smirked and walked off without warning. "Good morning, Ms. Katie." I bowed to the brunette.

"Oh? It's you from last night." Katie smiled. She was carrying a basket of bread. "Have you seen Guiche anywhere, by any chance?"

"He's at that table." I pointed to the table where I just left from.

"Ah. Thank you." Katie readjusted her grip on the basket. "May I have your name?"

"Asher. Asher Evans." I smiled and bowed to her. I walked off to a nearby empty table, sitting down as I watched it all unfold. Katie approached the table and began to address Guiche. Montmorency and Katie soon clashed before turning onto the panicking Guiche. Eventually, a satisfying slap resounded throughout the courtyard, causing all the other students to watch as Guiche was dumped by two girls simultaneously. I laughed, though I tried not to laugh so hard. However, it failed, but only after everyone else began to laugh at the humiliated two-timer.

"You...!" I hear his voice as he began to approach me. I sighed and leaned back, looking up at him. "How dare you make two girls cry?!" He had a red face, some from anger, some from embarrassment, but most from the probably-still stinging slaps on both sides of his face.

"I didn't, to be honest." I tilt my head. "You're the one that's been two-timing them." If anything, I just helped speed up what was coming to the guy. If it was later in your life when you might have more girls, I'd doubt he'd live. I smirked, grabbing a nearby tea cup from the empty table and sipping it. Huh. Even if I didn't like tea, this is actually pretty good...

"But you're the one who revealed it to them!"

"That still doesn't make me at fault."

"Do you want to bet?" He growled. I raise an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!" The crowd gasped at the declaration.

"... So a fight." I didn't show any reaction. You see, when it comes to public schools and cities, there's an increased chance of getting into a fight. That's where my lessons pay off, I suppose.

"You can put it that way, commoner." Guiche growled. "So, do you accept?"

"Sure. I'll humor you. When and where?" I stared at Guiche in the eyes.

"The Vestri Court, in half an hour!" Guiche said before walking off, no doubt to treat his physical wounds. I sighed, finishing the cup of tea. I need to ask Siesta who makes this, because it's seriously that good.

"FAMILIAR!" Oh, come on! I can't enjoy one moment of peace around here?! I turned around to see Louise and a horrified Siesta. "Come with me, now." She glared at me.

"Why?" I tilt my head. "Where are we going?"

"To Guiche and apologize. If we're quick enough, he'll let you off the hook!" She grabs my hand, causing me to instinctively pull it back.

"I won't apologize to that idiot." I glared at her.

"You... You don't understand, Asher!" Siesta cried out. "Guiche is a noble! He has magic!"

"A commoner like you can't win against a noble!" Louise grit her teeth. "I don't want you to get beat up and maybe die over something like this!"

"... I'll be damned if I back down now." I growled. "Even if I'll lose, there is nothing for me to lose. I'm glad that you somewhat care about me, Louise, but this is something I have to do."

"Ugh, you stupid familiar!" Louise glared at me. "This isn't possible for you to win!"

"Nothing is an impossibility." I stared at her. "Personally, I won't back down just because he has magic. I've refused to back down at the threat of an entire gang once before, and I'll be damned to back down now."

"... Fine, but see how I care if you get beaten to the inch of your life!" I sighed, looking at Siesta. She stared at me for a few moments as if I was a monster and ran away. Goddamnit...

...

"So, you've followed through." Guiche smirked, in his hand a rose.

"I don't half-ass my fights." I responded, my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"Heh. I'll teach you a lesson on disrespecting your superiors." Guiche declared. I brought my hands out of my pockets, stepping forward slightly.

"And I'll teach you not to pin the blame on an innocent person." I muttered, bending my knees slightly as I put my hands up in a fighting stance, my left foot forward and my front, or left, hand near my gut with my rear hand high near my face.

"Hmph. I am Guiche de Gramont, also known as Guiche the Bronze." He swings the rose, letting a petal fall to the ground. Where it landed, a brown suit of armor rose from the ground. "Thus, my Bronze Valkyrie should be sufficient." He smirked, hearing the crowd 'oo'ed' and 'aaaahh'ed.'

"Too afraid to fight with your own hands?" I smirked at Guiche.

"Nobles have no need to use such barbarian methods." Guiche declared. "Now then, Bronze Valkyrie, attack!"

The suit of armor charged at me, it's fist reared back for a punch. While bronze is metal, it's still weak. Hell, iron is harder than it; ask the Romans. It's still light and hallow though, so it has a lot of momentum, but it can't change it's momentum that easily. So I did the most sensible thing I can do: step forward with my rear foot and lift my front, extending it into a quick and powerful step-sidekick. Almost immediately, the metal bends because of the force of the kick clashing with the momentum of the armor. I bring back my foot, lightly placing it on the ground as the armor fell apart. I smirked as the crowd gasped at my victory over the thing of magic, with literally my bare hands.

"So much for that Valkyrie you treasured." I smirked. "Is that really what you have?" I know I have this confident face on, but that kick actually hurt my foot. Metal hurts, like _bad. _

"Tch! I will not lose to a noble like you!" Guiche muttered as two more Bronze Valkyries spawned at the cost of one petal each. They both charged at me, their fists raised once more. I step to the side to dodge the first Valkyrie, letting it run past me. I sidestepped the second Valkyrie, grabbing its arm and pushing its shoulder to guide it between me and the first. Because the first Valkyrie was already following up with a punch, the one in my grip was forced to take the attack. I then pushed the Valkyrie into the other, forcing them to stumble backwards and away from me.

"You know, if this is your so-feared magic that you wield, then I won't have trouble with you." I smiled at Guiche, despite two more Valkyries being summoned. Honestly, they can't take much hits, can they? They're pretty hollow as well, more than I expected, so that's another advantage for me.

One of them decides to charge at me once more, throwing a punch. I block it, stepping to my left and into a spin back-fist. I look at the other one, who began to slowly approach me. I smirk at the sight, and the thing tries throwing a kick, as if it would help. I easily block it with my shin, stepping forward with a punch to its head. It gets knocked back, allowing me to continue with a cross to its 'stomach'. As it continues to stumble back, I charged at it and jumped, extending my foot into a flying side kick, nailing its head. The suit of armor finally falls backward, crumbling into pieces.

I turned to the blonde, smirking. "Well? Anything else?" The blonde glared at me, trying to think of ways to attack me no doubt.

"Asher, behind you!" I hear a female voice cry out. I turned around, my arms raised to defend myself. Crap, I didn't make sure two of the Valkyrie didn't break! My eyes followed their instinct to blink as I saw a glimpse of a Valkyrie about to attack me.

_"Frigid winds, I command thee to become my blade!" I watched as the air around my extended right hand froze, ice forming in my grasp into the shape of the sword. It completed its formation just in time to block a sword strike from a sword of rock and stone. It's wielder smirked, leaping back into a stance. "Good job, Asher." He muttered. "You've improved quite a lot... but I want to see more of your potential..." I stepped back, glaring at my attacker. I know he was training me, but is this really necessary while I'm talking to someone? Disregarding the thought, I suddenly stepped forward, slashing horizontally across the waist. It was blocked by the brown sword, but sadly it broke, causing the _Valkyrie to fall apart, apparently unable to react quickly enough. I blinked and held my head for a second. What was that just now...? Whatever I did, it must've caused a lot of surprise within the crowd. I looked at my hand, which I just noticed was gripping something. A sword of ice?

"Guiche, you know that lethal duels are prohibited!" Louise called out, her voice showing concern over me. I sighed, facing the blonde as he spawned 5 more Bronze Valkyries, all armed with knight's swords of bronze. I can't think about it now. Blonde here is just too stubborn to give up.

"Only between nobles! Commoners are free game!" Guiche shouted as he sent his weapons at me. My body moved on its own once again, though I can feel it was out of instinct rather than just me seeing something else. I spun and slashed through the first Valkyrie, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline as I sped forward, faster than I could even imagine, and sliced the second down the middle. I sense the third Valkyrie about to lunge, so I stepped back to dodge the sneak attach and swung my arm, separating the helmet from the breastplate. As I did so, I can see my left hand glowing as it held onto the blade. I don't know why, but these runes... Are they giving me instructions on how to use this...? I'll have to check on it later. ..

I hear the clang of moving metal and ducked under a swing, kicking my leg out and forcing the Valkyrie to fall onto its 'face.' I followed up with a stab, causing it to lay still and allow gravity to show that it has broken apart, with the magic that kept it intact now gone. With just one Valkyrie left, Guiche had apparently decided to put it between him and myself, as if that would help. I turned the suit of armor, casually twirling the sword in my hand. I don't know about you, but the added agility and dexterity and skill with the sword really does make me feel cocky. So, I grabbed my ice sword in a back-handed grip and, with a smirk, threw the sword, tip first, at the last suit of bronze in my way, causing it to freeze over once the sword impaled it's chest plate.

As the ice suddenly shattered with a single touch my of palm, along with the Valkyrie, I see Guiche, dropping to his knees in horror with his mouth wide open. "H-how...? You were just a commoner..." He muttered in an audible volume. I had the sudden need to smirk, just looking at the face that he wore. However, I kept that urge down, since the battle is already done.

"Because despite me being able to dispatch your first few Valkyries so quickly, you were stubborn enough to try to win the duel by tiring me out instead of gauging me." I sigh, crossing my arms. "If you know what is good for you, you'll take your losses and go. I rather not have to keep fighting more than I have to.

"Now then. I shall take my leave." I turned around and walked through the crowd, which decided to make way for me. A delicious breakfast, exposing a two timer, and humiliating him in front of his peers. I doubt this day could get a turn for the worse.

"Familiar!" Oh... I forgot about her... Boy, wouldn't I have a fun conversation with her!

...

After the duel, Louise demanded that we have a conversation. Well, she and Siesta that is. Actually, Siesta just tagged along, worshiping me the entire way. Then again- oh, you know what I mean! Well, I told her to get me two cups of tea, one for my and Louise, allowing me some private time with her.

So right now it's just the two of us on an empty table."Before we get started though..." I interrupted the pink-haired girl with a raised finger. "Can you at least call me by my actual name?"

Louise blinked, confused. "W-why?"

"... It gets tiring being called 'Familiar' all the time, considering I have a full name." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Alright, then..."

"It's Asher." I tilt my head. "Asher Evans."

"Oh.. Asher..." Louise stuttered. Guess Siesta wasn't the only one nervous to be around me. I can't blame the two, considering I freaking owned blonde back there in a one-sided battle. Either way, though, this conversation is turning out better than expected, thanks to my recent victory. Maybe because of that duel she learned to respect me?. "... Are... You a noble, like us?"

"No." I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were able to use magic after an incantation, even without a wand."

"... I honestly don't know what that was to be honest..." I sighed.

"W-what do you mean you don't know?!" Siesta gasped.

"I... Just had an instinctive reaction and, well, it happened." I shrug. "... I... Just followed through."

"Oh..." Louise looked down, sighing. "I guess there really isn't anyone to teach me..." She mumbled onto the table. I raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Teach you what?"

"Magic... Why everything just ends up in an explosion..." She muttered. I glanced at the maid.

"Louise... Is known for things just blowing up in her face." Siesta explained. "Every spell she does... Ends up in an explosion."

"And I don't even know why!" Louise slammed the table with her fists, causing the cup of tea to nearly spill. I sigh.

"I'm not an expertise on magic." I leaned back on my chair. "But.. what have you one to solve this problem?"

"I've been through so many different academies, so many teachers and mentors, applied every bit of advice, and it still didn't work… I have no talent in anything… I'm just a failure." I could see that the girl, who tried to command me to do everything and forcefully assert her authority, was now on the verge of crying. Honestly, she looked pitiful… Surprisingly enough, I feel sorry for her as well… I may have an idea to try to improve that unhealthy mindset of hers, but...

"... Maybe you aren't a waste." I sighed, leaning forward and folding my hands on the table. I'll do it anyway. "... If you can't make a standing as a magic user, you can be able to do something else…"

"My father has already threatened that." Louise muttered bitterly. "I would be married off to another noble, just someone to be used to improve my family's standing through familial relations…"

I could feel my fingers tighten around themselves after hearing that, but I still kept a stoic face. "I meant… you can be glorified as the only noble to be able to defend herself without a wand."

"What do you mean?" She growled. "To a noble, magic is everything! Being unable to use magic, even dot-level magic, is disgraceful and lead to being disowned!"

"I mean, instead of being able to fight without a wand, you can fight with your fists."

"You think a noble would fight in such a barbaric way?"

I chuckled. "Where I come from, my style of fighting is pretty much art and the ability for self-defense. We don't just flail our arms and legs in hopes of hitting our opponent; we hit with speed, power, and precision." I smiled. "How did you think that I defended myself from an open-handed Valkyrie in the beginning of the duel?" Louise stayed silent at that and began to ponder about my words.

"... Alright." Louise nodded. "If I can't accomplish anything as a Mage, then I'll accomplish something in somewhere else. I'll try your method, seeing how it worked." She gently smiled, and no doubt she might be thinking of what she can do with some of the skills I have displayed. This would be good, considering that I'll be able to make her happy as an experienced martial artist rather than sad as a failure of a Mage..

"I'll have to warn you, though." I tilt my head. "Martial arts requires a lot of discipline and training, so be prepared to come back sweating." Louise nodded again, though more reluctantly.

"I understand."

"Good." I smiled as Siesta came back with our tea. I grabbed a cup after Louise grabbed hers. "By the way, who makes this tea?"

"Oh, I do." Siesta smiled.

"Wow... This is very good!" Louise said after I heard her sipping her tea. I nod.

"You have my regards." I smiled.

"T-thank you..." Siesta blushed and walked away to serve the other students.

"... Asher?"

"Hm?" I looked at Louise.

"... During the duel, I could tell that you spoke in Ancient Halkegenian..." She stared at me. "... How... How did you know that language?"

"I did?"

"Yes, I specifically heard you say '**Frigidis ventis meus iubeo ut ostendat aristis!', **which translates to Frigid winds, become my blade!" Louise put down her tea cup. "So do you? And if so, what magic was that?"

"... I don't know Ancient Halkegenian." I sigh, putting down the cup. "... If anything, we call it Latin from where I come from. And I'm telling you that I don't know any magic. Something just... happened after I saw something."

"What did you see?" Louise furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"I... just saw another situation, something similar to what happened during that one sucker punch..." I glanced at Louise. "I'm telling you, I don't know any magic. If anything, it just happened...

"So... Where do you come from then?"

"... The USA... It's that country that spanned the entirety of North America." I tilt my head. However, she stared at me as if I had eight heads. "... Don't think about it too hard, or you'll get a headache." I said dismissively as I smiled at her. This is bad... what country has NOT heard of the USA? Dear Lord, where am I?

...

_"Excellent job, Asher." The brown haired man commented as I parried another sword strike. "Your swordsmanship has improved, and you no longer need to say incantations to create your sword. In fact, I can safely say that you've moved up a few ranks."_

_"Thank you, Mentor." I smiled slightly, leaning forward into the thrust. I clicked my tongue as it was easily blocked and countered, forcing me to go back into a defensive stance. Suddenly, with greater speed than I anticipated, he had swept my feet and pushed my to the ground, his earth sword at my neck._

_"Don't get too cocky yet. You're still learning about how to use your powers." Damion Howard chuckled as he reached for mine... Pulling me up. He's so strong, yet... Can I reach him? How easily did he just take me down just now...? No, I must reach his level! I can and will! I glared at Damion as I recreated my ice sword. "Again? Alright." He smirked and did the same for his sword, before we entered another session of swordplay._

...

...

...

_Louise gasped as she awoken in a field of endless snow. Shivering from the cold, the girl walked through the sea of white until she reached an icy wall that stretched far beyond what the weather allowed her to see. Approaching it, the girl furrowed her eyebrows and tapped on the wall. It chipped with a loud crunch, and where her hand laid upon the wall was a small crack. Almost immediately as she put her hand down, the pink-haired girl was forced to witness as blackness within the wall's crack reached out like a goo rising out of a small hole, ruining sight of the wall of pure ice. Suddenly, two red eyes flashed in Louise's mind, and that ended her dream of an awakening._

* * *

**So, that's the second chapter for this story. As you can see, I'm keeping a sub-trend of dream-scapes, but for a good reason. In case you didn't tell, the vision Asher saw IS connecting to the vision he sees at the end of the story. Hopefully these things would peck at your interest, since these WILL have an important role in the story. Now then, for other news.**

**For you all who want to read my Familiars from Erinn story, don't worry about me quitting' I won't quit it. I'll just need some time to test out how some events will go through (because dear lord am I sooo imaginative in everything, especially making names! -sees all the "Asher"s in my list of characters). I promise that I haven't abandoned my other story, despite how I managed to disregard it for 4 weeks, but trust me when I say that I won't abandon it.**

**Please Review, and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**** I am very much ashamed for the giant gap in updates. However, I had tons and tons of stuff happening, though it wasn't to the extent of a family member dying (God forbid). I blame school, my state, and my country. Seriously. Bloody standardized testings... And joy, we have more next month! Also, this one was also a viable excuse. I wrote my Chapter 4 content thinking it was for Chapter 3. So, next chapter, there may be... discrepancies? Oh well, I just hope it would be better quality.**

**Anyway, I apologize for delays that are no excuses to update the story. I hope you all enjoy my story and I hope I can finish the next chapter by next week (I have exams *twitch* for my classes, followed by even more PARCC. Joy.).**

**I don't own the Familiar of Zero series, but I do own the O.C. that is featured in this fanfic.**

* * *

Mornings are very boring to me. Everyone's just waking up and nothing is really happening. The daylight in which people would be active is out, but it's still too early to actually start working. So, you get daytime being wasted with sleep.

Of course, I'm a morning person. I'm awake much before Louise and I find time for myself during the daybreak. So, with some time on my hands, I used it all to think about how I should train Louise in martial arts as well as see how these powers can work with me. Which is all why I find myself in the forest.

I held a ice-bo staff in my hand and spun it around my hand casually. It feels extremely light, lighter than I actually would think it to be. Then again, it may be because its made of ice, but the runes on my hand glowed brightly. I still need to look into these runes, but, well… I don't read Halkeginian, or whatever the name of their language was. Well, Louise DID mention that there was a translation spell placed on me, though I guess it only worked vocally. Damn.

Anyway, I also figured out that a lot of concentration with the correct 'command', even in my language, was simply needed in order for my little trick to work. Visualizing an ice sword and saying 'Frigid winds, become my blade!' or something like that resulted in the creation of what I visualized. Of course, my powers didn't stop there. I was able to create various javelins and, with constant concentration, force them to levitate around me. Hell, I bet I can copy Virgil's Summoned Swords using that trick. Of course, the moment I'm mentally tired or when I see the sun beginning to shine is the moment I had to stop training. After all, something like creating an ice sword pretty much takes a lot out of you.

After all that training, I went back up to Louise's room and woke her up. If you want to ask how, I once had to go drill sergeant on her. That's all you need to know, and all you'll get out of me….

There's still a red mark on my cheek from that.

Anyway, so I nudged her awake and would go back out into the kitchen to eat my breakfast personally served by the cook. They all loved me in that kitchen, let me tell you. They wouldn't stop calling me their 'Sword' or whatever. I mean, I don't mind it, honestly, but I do mind it when he-

"MARTEAU! STOP! YOU'RE... CRUSHING... MY…. RIBS!" I coughed as I felt two arms just crush my body in a strong embrace. "SERIOUSLY!"

"I'm sorry, Our Sword!" Marteau laughed loudly as he put me down, patting my back. I coughed some more as my lungs celebrated the return of oxygen. I shake my head and went to eat my breakfast like usual and went out to the Vestri Courtyard. It turns out that the courtyard doesn't get many visitors, which is perfect for when I train these powers, and my martial arts. Weirdly enough, I've been getting more and more visions whenever I try something, which showed the same exact move but within a real fight. Flying ice spears actually seem fun to use, though I still have mental fatigue once I freeze something and control the physics of the ice. The visions also show me some really interesting ways to use cryokinesis, such as a hammer that, when it pounds into the ground, creates ice stalagmites, sorta like a lot of movies I've seen in RPGs. Sadly enough, I'm still on the level of creating smaller and lighter weapons such as swords and javelins and, with luck and enduring mental strain, make them fly around. Well, the latter takes more out, so I could probably create about 5 swords before I need to rest a bit.

Anyway, during my training I saw Louise walk up to me. She stared at my ice weapons before I melted them. "What's up, Louise?"

"Er…" Louise shook her head and looked at me. "Today is Void Day, so that means that I'm off from classes. We can take this opportunity to get you some clothes." I blinked. Ah, that's right. So much has been going on that I even forgot that I didn't even have a change of clothes. Wait, but that means that I still have my- Ah, so it's still in my pocket.

"Shit. That's right… I must really smell right now, don't I?"

"You desperately need a bath." Louise sighed, pinching her nose. Goddamn it… "Anyway, I already got us two horses to ride to the nearest city."

"Er… I've never ridden on a horse before." I scratched my head.

"Really? So you just go around on foot?" Louise blinked, staring at me. "Otherwise you must have come from a small village…"

"We have… other means of transportation." Though, it's better to walk around in New York than ride in a car.

"Ugh… Maybe I did summon a hapless commoner." Louise sighed. "Just ride with me then, and hold on." She gets on one of the horses' saddle before I climbed onto the same one, but behind her. I wrap my arms around my waist as she grabbed onto the reins of the horse.

…

My ass. It hurts. So. Freaking. Bad.

It was about a 3 hour long trip from the academy to our destination, which was a city, or rather this world's version of a city. It had nothing on New York City, but it was still pretty big. However, 3 hours on a horse can really take a toll on someone, whether they are the ones guiding the horse or the passenger right behind the rider.

"So, first off, we need to get you some clothes." Louise stated out loud, walking down the dirt roads. I followed behind her, looking around. All the buildings were built with stone and/or wood, though I suspected as such since this IS a Medieval Era - type setting. Louise turned left and entered a store that had a sign that pictured a shirt above the entrance. I followed through, looking around. I saw some uniforms that I've seen before in the academy, though there were collections of unbranded shirts and pants. "Get the clothes you need and we'll go to another store for some other errands." Louise walked off to the counter, leaving me to grab whatever clothes that I wanted. Honestly, none of them were my standards of clothing, though I blame being in a completely different time period for that. So, I just grabbed myself some white, black, and gray sleeved shirts with some brown pants. I'm not exactly picky about what I got, to be honest. If anything, I didn't care about fashion; all I need is my zip-up hoodie, some pants, and a sleeved shirt. My shoes were still in good condition, so I don't need to get sandals or whatever they have here for footwear… yet.

Afterwards, we went to another store full of perfumes, though I opted to stay outside because my nose does NOT enjoy all the scents. Then we went around the market for lunch. Honestly, though, there wasn't much to our little errand run. Though having to carry any and all load we bought vexes me. "I thought I would be a companion!" I said. In according to our agreement in my teacher her martial arts, we also agreed that I am not to be a pet and I would be treated as another person. Seems like its not holding right now, though.

"You're a man and I am a lady!" Was her excuse. Bloody hell. Damn you chivalry! Gah, clothes are seriously heavy if you let them pile on your arms. And another thing: I can't even see where we're going! And I hope this is the last store, or we'll probably be stuck in the dark. Considering the fact that I'm in the Middle Ages, our worst luck would bring bandits to us… or maybe something else.

"Here, Asher." Louise said as I felt a hand tug at my sleeve. I followed the tug and managed to look up. The wooden sign had a sword and a shield on it… or what could be one. Then again, I shouldn't judge the quality; I'm not exactly an artist either.

As we entered the store, I was able to barely turn my head to scan the room. Finding a table, I set down the pile of clothes and shook my arms, as if it would shake off the burning sensation of fatigue in my arms. "So, is this where you really wanted to take me?" I looked at Louise, who was going up to an empty counter.

"Yes. We'll need a sword." Louise nodded, not looking back at me. "You didn't think that I never noticed you being tired whenever you're out training your powers, did you?"

"Huh. I didn't pin you as the type to care that much about me…" I muttered.

"Of course! What kind of master or companion would I be to not care about my own?" Louise turned back and stared at me.

"..." I felt my lips curl into a slight smile as I heard that. I don't know why, but I had a small feeling of happiness knowing that she actually does care for me. Maybe it's because I know that she isn't a pain that I have to be stuck with for the rest of my life. However, that smile was short-lived when I saw a rather shady-looking man walk out of the doorway behind the counter, and I frowned. It probably is, but I hope that a scam doesn't come.

"Oh? Nobles?!" The man gasped as Louise saw my look and turned around to see what I was staring at. "I-I paid my taxes, and there is no bad business going on he-"

"Calm down," Louise sighed. Well, he definitely doesn't seem so shady now, now does he? "My companion and I are looking for a sword."

"Oh!" The man's eyes glistened at what he most likely sees as an opportunity to get a few gold coins. "I have some of the best swords in Halkeginia in stock. Here, let me look for a sword in the back." The man smiled as he walked into the back, though my eyes wandered around the room. I'm no swordsman or blacksmith, but I'm pretty sure rusted blades aren't exactly optimal for a bladed weapon.

"Are you sure about this?" I tilted my head at Louise as I whispered my question to her.

"It's the only blacksmith that I know in this city." Louise stared at me. "If you know any better ones, tell me now, while we still have light."

"..."

"Here it is!" The salesman laughed heartily as he carried a sword from the back. It was an expensive looking sword, made entirely of gold and gems. "This gold sword was made by the finest alchemists in Germania! It has spells designed to make it cut through iron like butter and preserve it for longer than most swords!" The man wore a stupid grin on his face as he presented the blade to Louise, though apparently, Louise was getting entranced herself by the blade.

"H-how much does it cost…?" She muttered, staring at the sword in shock.

"Three thousand gold."

"Three thousand?!" Louise nearly shrieked. "You could buy a mansion with that amount of gold!"

"Ah, but a blade is worth its price if it can protect you in battle." The salesman said in that wise-man tone. Louise bit her lip, and I could see her actually considering buying the thing.

"... Give me that." I muttered, walking over to the salesman and grabbing the giant piece of gold. "Tch…" I grit my teeth as it almost nearly falls to the floor, despite my trying to lift it. The salesman's smile dropped as Louise watched me try to wield it. My runes glowed, but I was wearing a pair of thick gloves (like hell am I going to deal with the daily routine of trying to explain that I don't know about these things to bystanders). After a second, I managed to lift it up, but I could still feel the weight of the blade in my hand. Strangely, I can also feel a power within the blade...

"Well?" Louise asked, looking at me as I studied the blade.

"It's too heavy." I responded, swinging the sword. "There's no edge in this, either. I rather use this as a blunt object than a sword, even if it had spells to make it cut into iron." I sighed and gave the blade back to the salesman, shaking my head. "Not only that, but such a blade would paint us as a target for bandits who would steal and sell it. That, and, from where I come from, we study metals much more than what I assume to be in here. Gold is the softest metal out there, so even if there are preservation spells and even if it cannot rust, it may as well bend."

I could feel the salesman's eyes widened in shock, as well as the gap between his two lips. His attempt to make a fortune has failed, and obviously he isn't taking it well. I tilted my head, unamused. "So, can we just get one of the steel swords over there?" I point my thumb to the barrels of better swords to my left, full of rust which could probably be cleaned off, anyway. I mean, I've cleaned off rust from pure iron nails during an experiment using steel wool, so why not a blade? Well, except the steel wool part, but I bet there are other methods.

It was after a few moments of silence that I heard a laughter. I turned to the source of the sound, which seemed to be one of the barrels. God, did the guy keep a boy inside that barrel? No, by now the person should've had a pool of blood. Or maybe he was put in there just recently! And why would the guy be silent until now? I found myself approaching the barrel, looking inside it. "Over here, kid!" Oh shit. Did a part of one of those swords move? Wait, did it just talk?! "Yeah, here!" I slowly reached for the corresponding hilt, drawing the surprisingly non-rusted blade from the barrel slowly. Crap, this thing is much lighter and seems much sharper than that gold sword. Plus it must be really cheap, too. Oh course, my train of thoughts were interrupted by the blade once again. "Heh, you must be losing your touch, old man! Even a newbie like this kid can spot that rip-off a mile away!"

"Gah, shut up, Derflinger!" The salesman growled towards my direction, which I bet is specifically towards the sword. "I told you not to talk when customers here, do you really want to be melted?"

"HAH! That only proves my point; you're a horrible smith!" I could imagine the sword smirking if it had a mouth. "Now then, kid. Why don't you try out a real sword?" The thing asked me. I stared at the sword, biting my lip. This is freaking weird, and I mean WEIRD. I mean, the only instance I know of a talking sword was the spirit weapons from the game Mabinogi, and that's it. Like, seriously. How does this thing even talk? Then again, this isn't the strangest thing that has happened to me and it's magic so… Apparently no one has to explain jack to me.

"Oi, kid. You there?" The sword called out. I blinked and shook my head, eliminating the thoughts. God, I feel like I'm gonna get a headache if I just think about this too much. "Come on, swing me around." I complied with the commands of the strange blade, making a few swings. My eyes narrowed at the blade as I swung it and entered a few different stances that I learned from my memories. Of course, like a lot of other times, my mind flashed through several visions, though all of them were just me holding similar short swords.

"I'll take this one." I looked to the salesman, after getting my mind out of the visions. "How much is it?"

"Gah. I'm willing to give it to you for free if you're going to get it away from me." The salesman waved his hand dismissively. "He's got more of a mouth than even my worst customers. Just don't return him if you can't take his pestering. If you still want to keep him, just shove him back into whatever sheath you have for him."

"I'll take it, then." I nodded.

"Asher!" Louise furrowed her eyebrows at me, though I smiled at her in response.

"I know what I'm doing, Louise. Don't worry about it." I tilted my head as I casually twirled the sword (which would under every other circumstance be impossible for me because it took me much longer to spin a bo staff around my wrist). That, and that the sword felt too fitting in my grip.

"Ugh, fine…" Louise sighed and nodded to the salesman, who nodded back.

"I'll take a sheath as well, if you don't mind?" I looked at the salesman.

"That's free with every sword." The salesman sighed, going to the counter and getting out a leather sheath. I took it and sheathed the sword, placing the sheath on my back with the strap around my body from the right shoulder to the left waist.

"Heh, guess we're partners now, aren't we?" The sword spoke to me, unsheathing itself slightly to get its 'mouth' free from the leather.

"Guess so." I answered back. "Let's go Louise?"

"Let's go, Asher." Louise walked passed me and out of the store.

"Oi, don't leave me behind." I sighed and followed Louise out of the store, saying my thanks to the salesman and grabbing the clothes. I managed to catch up pretty quickly, especially because I take longer strides than her. "... Why do you seem pissed off?" I looked at her. She seemed vexed, and I can tell it without looking at her face by looking at the way she's clenching her hands and walking.

"A familiar isn't supposed to take charge." She muttered. Oh hell, not this again. I placed the clothes in the large pouch attached to the saddles that we got for this occasion, grabbed her arm, sighing, and stopped the two of us before we got onto our horses. This is getting very annoying, very fast.

"First off, we're companions." I tilted my head at her. "Or did you forget our deal? Secondly, I don't suppose you've been to this type of setting, often."

"..." Louise drew back her arm, forcing it out of my grip. "So what if I didn't go there frequently?"

"You fell for that scam way too easily, you know that?" I stared at her. "You very nearly bought it if it weren't for the fact that I didn't see through it as well. Also, you've been letting your gold pouch hang out in the open, even if it was attached to your clothes. I'm certainly surprised that we didn't get jumped yet." She was going everything that people in the city weren't supposed to do, unless they want to get assaulted.

"Whatever. We didn't get scammed anyway, nor did we get jumped." Louise prepared to get on the horse, not looking at me.

"I was born and raised in the city, that's why. If someone else was your familiar, your gold would have been stolen, especially since we crossed in a rather poor district, too." I turned her around glared a piercing gaze at her. "I don't mean offense to anyone poor, but anyone desperate for needs will do anything to get them, screw morality."

"None of the peasants would dare lay their hands on a noble!" Louise gritted her teeth, truly pissed off now, most likely because I'm challenging her logic. Ugh, stupid, arrogant nobles!

"You're too confident about your rank! Besides, if I remember how the 'peasants' in the school thought of you nobles, they feared your magic. All you had to show was your cloak, and no wand! What if someone were to think you just didn't have your wand, and that I was only there with my fists, or that I was a wand-less noble as well?"

"..." Of course she says silent. I opened my mouth to continue, but she interrupts me. "You know what? Fine. I won't let my gold pouch be seen by anyone else, or my cloak. I'll just ride in a carriage back to the academy. Without you." Oh for Christ's sake…

"Fine." I growled, stepping away from the horse. She began to ride away, back to the academy. "Tch… Stupid nobles. Why must they all be so arrogant and overly confident?"

"I've seen all types of people, partner." Derflinger suddenly spoke. "Nobles are usually like that, though I heard that the princess is different from all the others." Is that so…?

"Well, at least she didn't take my advice. I have a few coins myself now to buy myself a horse." I chuckle.

"Wow, Partner." The sword seemed to snicker. "A great companion you are to her."

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes and went to buy myself a horse. "At least neither of us would get to where we need to go days later on foot." Yes, riding on a horse is uncomfortable and I've never ridden one alone, but I felt a vision close to appearing as I rode on the horse with Louise. When I get on the horse, it was what I expected. Memories flood back, from those of attempts by a new rider to someone that's been doing it for years. Almost immediately, I got the horse going with a 'Yah!' and pretty much rode it like an expert. Let's see if that carriage of hers is faster than a lone rider!

Just when I was in the clear, however, my left eye went blank. "Tch!" I pulled on the reigns, stopping the horse. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my sight back in that eye. However, it refused to return to normal again. I curse after a few attempts and sighed. "Great. As if this world wants to bite me even more."

"Hey, Partner. You alright over there?"

"No….." I shook my head, rubbing my left eye to see if it would work. It didn't change a damn thing.

Another vision suddenly came to me. _I'm crouched down, as if in a sneaking position. There are several guards in the room I'm in, looking for something… or someone. I must've been hiding some place, because they're armed with swords and they're frantically looking in every possible hiding spot that a human can fit in. The thing that was in my mind in this vision? There's a large obstruction in the center of the room, which could hide any number of people in my view. Right now, I'm looking at two armed men, but something made me glance at a shadow in the room. Looking closely at it, I see myself… or rather, some clone of me. How did I know? I just do. It wasn't my reflection, because there was a vague knowledge that he was different from me in many ways. Somehow I could see his red eyes glance back at me before staring at the space in my blind spot. My left eye's sight was separated from my right eye, and somehow I knew that I was seeing through that… clone. Three more armed men, one guarding the doorway while the last two were searching in that side of the room. I blink and my left eye returned to normal. I drew a small dagger and slowly emerged from my hiding spot while no one was looking, with a small voice in my head telling me still exactly what the three behind the obstruction were doing. The vision ends, and my left eye could only see black._

However, as I began to start to see something in that eye once more, my hearing, well, changed. I'm not hearing anything that's actually around me. In fact, I heard a horse neighing in a panicked state, as well as a girl screaming for help. Meanwhile, there are only trees and plants around me, and my horse is more or less calm. It definitely sounds like a poorly-made creepy-pasta, but this is exactly what's happening. In my left eye, I finally saw someone… someone in dark clothes, holding a sword up to whoever I'm seeing through right now. He's grabbing… long pink hair? And he's keeping her in place…

However, the view changed. Louise was taken out of her carriage. A group of five bandits had stopped the carriage, seeing how the carriage that came from the city was one of the more expensive carriages to pay for. After having seen it all, the edge of the vision blurred as it moved away from the scene. I had a feeling that this was the path drawn from there to my position, as my left eye's vision moved back into its normal place. I was silent, despite Derflinger calling for me. "Partner! Partner!"

"Shut up." I said, leaning down slightly to help streamline me and the horse so we would be able to go faster. "Louise is in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know how… I just do. Now shut up… there might be bandits nearby." The vision moved as fast as my horse could, so I just needed to ride a straight path until I've ridden to my mind's estimate of a few seconds before I reached the scene. When I think I'm close enough but not too close, I stopped the horse and blinked, hoping that I could see the scene once more. The carriage is still there, but the person who was supposed to drive it was pretty much dead and looted. Louise was nowhere to be seen, neither were the bandits. "FUCK!" I yell, creating an ice dagger and stabbing a tree in its trunk.

"Well, Partner?" Derflinger asked, slightly in a worried tone.

"They already ran off with her…!" I growled, ripping the dagger out and stabbing it again. No, I can't give up yet… "Let's see if I can track them…"

I looked around the scene. There were footprints everywhere, but no hoofprints. No, there weren't any horses. But where did they go after the scene...? There was a sort of mark on the ground made from something, or rather someone, dragged. "I think I know where they went..." I muttered to Derflinger.

"Then what're you waiting for? Let's go!" He shouted. I whistled for my horse before riding it in the direction of my new trail. Silence fell in my ears before I heard the sound of multiple people laughing. More importantly, I also heard running water. A river? Yeah, that must be it. I'm hearing it grow closer before becoming faint, so maybe they crossed a bridge. I blinked, silently calling for this mysterious new power. Yes, there's a bridge... I have to turn left... Now!

I had the horse turn and got it into a gallop. Soon I heard the sound of running water and I saw the sight of a stone bridge. I rode over it and squint my eyes. Something told me I was getting close, so good. I would make contact in three... Two... One...

I let the horse gallop towards the group, leaning down once more. . They all leaped away, dragging Louise to the side. However, one was unfortunate enough to react too slowly, causing him to get tackled by the horse. After I've covered a sufficient amount of distance after passing them, I turned the horse and hide it among the trees. Thankfully, they didn't see me as they were focused on the injured bandit. Louise herself was blindfolded, bound, and gagged. However, she probably heard the horse as well and looked confused for whatever reason she might be thinking. I jumped down the horse and began to approach the group, drawing Derflinger who was thankfully smart enough to stay quiet. I crouch low, hiding behind some bushes. The guy might've leaped to the side, but his leg was hit, so he might be incapacitated because of his broken leg. Heh, these visions are really useful...

I kept myself hidden, listening in on the bandits as I drew closer and closer. "AGH! MY LEG!" The injured man shouted.

"Oh, shut up. There might be guards chasing that horse so stop being so noisy."

"Gah, you tell me that when you get hit by a horse." The first one growled back. I look up slightly. Two of them were looking down the road where they last saw me, while the other two worked on hiding Louise behind a bush on the other side of the road. The injured man continued to groan and pester the others about his broken leg. Again, good. I've made a distraction AND a liability out of one of them.

"Look, we're near the hideout. Just a little more and we can take care of you, but right now we need you to shut up." Another one of them spoke. I took a peek through the bushes now, seeing if I have a clear shot of any one of them. Now one of them was caring for the person with the broken leg, while the other one seemed to be guarding Louise. I bit my lip. How the hell should I go about this?

After a few seconds of thinking and silence, I look to the sky. I raised my hand and watch the air in front of my hand work. "Frigid winds, blow my enemies into the realm of dreams." Yeah, this is a bit cartoonish, but possibly effective. I forced the air to condense and freeze, creating ice out of thin air. Slowly, but surely, it shaped itself into a large, yet dense, ice block, high above the two's heads. "Drop." I whispered, and the block fell. Luckily, the bandits weren't wearing any sort of head protection, allowing the block to have its force applied directly onto their heads. The two watchmen dropped, unconscious, with a loud thud. Immediately, I whispered the command to melt before watching the now-only two able bandits to tend to the suddenly knocked out guards.

As the bandits don't notice the puddle as a result of my ice block while they tend to the two unconscious men, I stay crouched down and walked across the road to get to Louise. Hopefully, the fifth man wouldn't open his eyes and look around for m- "HE'S OVER HERE!" … Son of a gun…

I stand up and get into a stance from one of my memories, holding Derflinger with my right hand while hiding my other within my cloak. If anything, my ice powers and my hidden hand would be great for a surprise attack, if they didn't guess I had the ice powers to begin with. One of the bandits drew his sword, aiming for an overhead slash. I step to the side, ducking under a horizontal swing from the other bandit. I step forward, stabbing my sword into the bastard's side. '_Behind me.' _A small voice said. I ripped the sword out and turned around, swinging my left arm up. A hidden ice dagger found itself cutting through the man's arm, slashing the tendons and causing the sword to drop, the fingers unable to wrap around anything now.

He stepped back in fear, pain, and surprise, clutching the wound in his forearm. However, he tripped and fell onto his back, and found himself looking up at me, his eyes pleading for mercy. I feel the blade of the dagger grow longer until it turned into a short sword. "Please, please!" He begged, kicking his legs to move his body away from me, and to possibly kick me away as well. I stared at the pitiful kid, walking up to him and switching the grip of my sword into a backhanded grip. I raise my ar- "Partner! We have to save Louise, remember?!" Derflinger suddenly shouted.

I blinked then stared at the bandit pissing his pants before looking at Derflinger. "Right…" I shook my head before walking away from what would've been my first victim. I sheathed Derflinger and walked to Louise. I used the dagger to cut her bindings and her gag before untying the blindfold.

"Are you alright?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You… came for me…?" Louise blinked, staring at me in disbelief. I can understand that, considering our fight right before we temporarily separated. However, she stared at me as if… as if I was a figure of her imagination.

"Yeah. What kind of companion and friend would I be if I left you to die?" I chuckle slightly, gently holding her shaking hand and pulling her up. She bit her lip, letting out no vocal response at all. Louise suddenly stepped forward, hugging me tightly. I sigh and hug her back.

"H-How did you find me…?" Louise sobbed, clutching my jacket tightly.

"I have my ways, Louise… I have my ways…." I muttered, patting her back. "There's no time to dwell, now… Let's just get back to the school or something." Louise nodded before I walked her to my horse. On the way, the bandit that I nearly killed panicked, kicking himself away from me and Louise. The pink-haired girl looked at me, yet I said nothing. I just kept walking until we reached the horse and rode back to the academy.

...

"So what happened back there, Partner?" Derflinger asked me after Louise fell asleep. I was walking through the woods, trying to calm myself. I don't know why, though, that I chose to take a walk through here. There really weren't any forests or woods near New York City that I know of.

"I don't know." I muttered, walking over a fallen tree. "I just... Acted, I guess."

"I never pinned you to be the type to kill." If he was a person, Derflinger would've shrugged. "If anything, you could've killed at least one or three of them if I didn't call out to you."

"Yeah. Just swing you around when my horse charged or create ice lances to impale the two watching the road." I shrugged before turning around 180 degrees, just so that I won't lose myself. "There were a lot of opportunities to kill them, but I just... Acted on that last guy."

"Hey, are you one of those guys that are... Loopey, or something?"

"Only as to play around with my friends. Otherwise, I'm not even remotely insane." I walked the other way, retracing my steps. "... Somehow, though, I don't feel sorry for that last bandit."

"Well, I can understand that. They kidnapped your girlfriend."

"She's not my-" I nearly shouted until I realized that he was snickering. I sighed and shook my head, smiling momentarily from that joke. "Well, I didn't mean that... When I stared down at that man, I sort of... Felt nothing but excessive hate and anger..."

"Maybe your frustration from the fight carried over and added to your hate." Derflinger suggested.

"Probably..." I shrugged, now out of the woods. It was already nighttime, so as I walked to the academy, stars illuminated the sky above it. I honestly have never seen so many in person when looking up... Thanks to light pollution from many of the buildings.

"Hey, if it can help, why don't you sleep. I'm pretty sure its late and you're mentally tired." Derflinger sighed. I nod in agreement, realizing that my eyes aren't as open as before. My imagination's getting over me, too. I thought I saw a shadow in the woods, and I had that feeling that I was being watched the entire time I was in those woods. Cliche, I know, but that was what I somehow manage to realize despite my tired mind.

...

_"What's happening to me, Damion...?" I muttered, clutching my head. The mission was a success, but there was something that happened. Shadows that bent by my will... This wasn't what someone on the side of God would wield, would it? Not too mention the searing migraine inside my mind..._

_"Asher, what was it that compelled you to reject your afterlife?" Damion placed a shoulder on me. Somehow it dampened the pain of this sudden pain. "I found you and Elizabeth in a burned down village, everyone else dead. So tell me, why did you to become an Inmortalis?"_

_"I... I wanted to avenge everyone that I knew and loved..." I muttered, looking at the ground. A cause that wasn't just, a cause that wasn't befitting to a person who joined the side of good. "Eliza and I... We wanted vengeance for our village, and revenge for ourselves..."_

_"... Your cause isn't pure..." Damion muttered after a silence. "You've opened yourself to corruption, and now you must fight it within yourself. However, the powers that you will gain from this are great, and will add to your arsenal. Likewise, the consequences of being defeated are great, and may destroy you from within."_

_"Then... How can I fight it?"_

_"Not yet. Let it manifest itself as a persona first. Then, it will challenge you. For now, we must prepare you, and possibly Elizabeth, for this battle you two must face alone."_

_..._

_You're not Asher. No... Somehow, you have a link to his mind. No matter. I can simply expel you, with a small present from me, of course. Consider me being merciful, because this is the kindest act I can do. After all, it wouldn't be right for me to anger him now, since you are someone he cares about... Louise Francoise de la Valliere._

… _Louise opened her eyes, gasping. From a dream she had experienced to another dream she awakened to. Everything around her was black, save for one full-body mirror. Louise saw herself in her regular school uniform, bearing the same confused look that she had. However, slowly the expression on the mirror image's face began to turn into a smile. Louise began to step back, noticing the smile that contrasted to her shocked expression. The image placed a hand on the mirror, a small crack appearing at where the hand touched the mirror._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: ****GAH! I have no excuses for posting so late. I mean, school and stuff did get in the way (they're taking up a lot of time now as it is), but I had time to finish this and post this up. But I didn't. Eh, it isn't like I don't have any more interest in this story. Heck, I even imagine all the ways I can make all the scenes unfold in the future. But I just don't write it. I get side tracked by this game and that, as well as this assignment and that, that I just completely forget about writing the next chapter.**

**So... my apologies for anyone waiting for this chapter. This still doesn't change the fact that I plan to write new chapters from time to time and post them up here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**

**Oh, and thanks to my beta-reader: Riri-Kun**

* * *

"HIYA!" I swung my arm out to my left, my forearm raised perpendicular to my upper-arm in a side block as my opponent tries to punch me in the face. The opponent then tries to do a cross, but I spot a flaw in her attack. Almost immediately, I block the attack with my rear hand, grabbing her fist, before slamming my palm into her side.

My opponent stepped back, holding her side, before running at me and stretching out her leg to try and hit me. I sighed and step to the side, easily dodging the attack before turning around. She lands on her feet, wobbly, but upright. However, as she struggled with her balance, I stepped forward and backfist her, or at least, I would have until I stopped in front of her face. "3. You're done, Louise." I sigh and relax my stance. What we had just done was a sort of sparring. Louise had 3 tries to hit me. If I get her three times, then I win. However, if she lands a hit on me, she would win and we would move onto new material.

This was part of her training that I developed, on top of teaching her more or less the exact content I was taught. However, unlike in the traditional way my school taught, I started sparring with her no sooner than after I had deemed her a rank above White Belt. This is because, while she is still learning, I need her to develop hand-eye coordination and reflexes early. The incident with the bandits a few weeks ago also helped me make that decision.

I learned the hard way how physically unfit she actually is: none of the students actually bother to exercise, save for the few who, like Guiche, wanted to look handsome for the girls. Of course, the more she begins to improve on this, as well as her forms and blocks and attacks, the more I began the more complex content. Right now, I'd say she would be in the Intermediate-Beginner ranks, since I am well aware that different martial arts schools have the same colors for different ranks. It's not bad, but I feel like I'm pushing her through the ranks too quickly. However, she's not 6; she's 16. Despite her small stature, Louise apparently excels in theory and thus content, which really helped her learn what I've taught her quickly. If only she can master them quickly enough.

Though we were in a secluded spot in the forest, apparently we attracted the attention of at least Siesta, who saw us one time on our way to our training sessions after Louise's classes. In fact, she even wanted to join after seeing us work. Before, Siesta simply watched us on the sidelines. However, she came up to me during one of our sessions and begged me to teach her my ways. With those puppy-dog eyes that she made, I doubt any normal person would say no to her. After that, Siesta pretty much did whatever she could and flew through the ranks quickly. Like, seriously, you should've seen her. Though, it did help that, because of the physical labor of a maid, Siesta was fit.

Of course, while she was normally energetic during our training sessions, Siesta acted strange during today's. She seemed depressed, looking down to the ground and spacing out. She doesn't ever smile when she thought I don't notice her doing so.

"Hey, Siesta." I walk up to her, grabbing a cloth and wiping it. Dear Lord, what I would do for some water. Apparently, these kids already are drinking wine, though as much as water!

"What's wrong?" Putting aside my thoughts for a later time, I looked at Siesta. "You seem out of it lately."

"O-oh. Asher…" She smiled, or, at least, attempted to smile. "I, ah… I have to ask you a question."

"Sure." I shrugged. "Ask away."

"You wouldn't mind if I didn't show up for the next few days, would you?"

I blink and looked at her. "Not to drive into your personal life, but why? Is there anything wrong?"

"I…. rather not talk about it." Siesta sighed. "But is it alright?"

"Yeah. Just come to me if you need help, alright Siesta?" I looked at her with a worried expression. Something's definitely up. "Come on. Let's get back to the castle." I smile at her, and she smiled back and nodded. It was still the same smile as before, though I noticed that she began to tear up. As soon as I turned around to lead the way back to the castle, I felt myself frown at what could possibly make such a sweet girl be on the brink of tears.

….

"You can go ahead, Louise," I said as we entered the castle, "I'll get to your room soon enough."

"Where are you going, Asher?" Louise turned back to look at me.

"Just walking around and pondering about something, that's all. Maybe go on a walk through the woods to clear my head, if needed." I shrugged and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright…" Louise nodded with obvious reluctance and climbed the staircase up to her room. Meanwhile, I turned around and began to roam the campus. Luckily for me, my very foreign clothes would allow me to be distinguished by teachers from other students, so I wouldn't be pushed to go into a classroom that didn't have me. I mean, it's not like the classes are bad or anything, but I seriously don't want to go through the trouble of being mistaken for a student, only to find out that I'm the rumored 'strange familiar'. Then things would get awkward and- you get what I'm saying by now.

So, in any case, I found myself aimlessly walking through the halls, thinking about Siesta. What could have been bothering her? I mean, I can already tell that the job of a servant in this school is mentally taxing, but it didn't affect her so much that she cried… Well, not that I knew, anyway. But she never cried from the stress of the work during any of our sessions...

In the middle of my pondering, I felt myself bump into someone else. I blinked and stepped back. "Sorry." I said, before going to pass whoever I ran into. I'd expect an indifferent reaction, since I've earned some feeling of respect among the noble kids. However, I felt my arm get grabbed roughly, and I turned around to who I assume to be the same person. It was a middle aged man with brown hair and that distinct narrow mustache.

"You'd do well to apologize properly to me, boy," the man growled at me. Jesus, the nobles think they're all beautiful, but they easily mess that image up whenever they get angry. "It's insulting to think that someone in your position would think that a simple word would be sufficient."

I sigh and glared at the noble. "I'm not a servant here, if that is what you think I am. Just because I am not wearing my cloak does not mean I'm not associated with nobility. However, I can assure you that you will eat from the floor the next time you grab my arm so harshly. Someone in any position must be busy in some way, and I am sure you are yourself." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and continued before he could say anything else.

"I am trying to get to the library to study, good sir, as I have several examinations coming over the next few days because of unfortunate timing. You may or may not have come here for certain business reasons, since I have never seen you around in this school." Nose up and direct eye contact, as well as unnecessary Medieval noble vernacular. A few days of observation and you can pick things up fairly easily. Thankfully, the guy bought my disguise and stepped back slightly, albeit still glaring at me.

"Hmph… Just because you are a noble does not mean you should not watch yourself boy. You're right, I am quite busy. So I will let you off with a warning. The next time you do such a thing, however, you better know that I will bring you to the headmaster and I will bring shame to your family. Do not think I jest because I am Count Mott, a Palace Messenger, and I have the power to do so." Count Mott turned around and walked off, as did I. God, the guy's even worse than Guiche when it comes to arrogance. Can't imagine if someone else was in my place…

Oh, right. The stuff about Siesta's sudden depression. I still don't have an answer to that. Maybe she ran into Mott or something? I know I would've been brought to tears if I was a servant in this society, considering how he seemed to be the worst of the worst.

Eventually, I reached Louise's room and walked through the doorway, shutting and locking the door behind me. I see Louise changing into her night clothes, though thankfully she was almost done anyway. "Hey, Louise." I yawned. Huh, I guess my internal clock was screwed up because of my summoning if I'm so tired this early into the evening. Probably didn't notice it earlier because of how busy I was.

"I was walking around the halls and bumped into this guy named Count Mott. Seemed like a jerk to me. Can you tell me about him?"

"Eh? Count Mott?" Louise blinked and stared at me. "What happened after?"

"He threatened me, but I convinced him not to because I told him that I was busy and he most likely was as well. He responded with letting me off with a warning." I sigh, shaking my head.

"He must've been in a good mood then…" I heard Louise mutter.

"That's his good mood?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Count Mott, despite being a Palace Messenger, is even more arrogant than everyone in this Academy combined." Louise sighed. "However, because of his higher standing, we can't do anything about it. If anything, we're afraid of him. I heard Guiche and Montmorency are on his bad side, which is why they're in their financial crisis."

"Jesus Christ…" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Who?" Louise looked at me.

"Nothing." I also learned in my stay here that they follow a much more different religion. This Founder guy was their version of Jesus. "Put an asshole in a position of power, and you get a tyrant." That's the thing about this world; you have someone who can handle the power, but then the guy just abuses it all. It's disgusting, honestly, but it just can't be avoided. All that can be done is to stop it before the problem gets worse.

"Hey, Asher."

"Hm?"

"Have you found anything related to what happened during your duel with Guiche?" Ah, right. That's another thing: during my spare time I discovered that I could control ice, maybe like these nobles, only without a wand. However, during my training over the days after Guiche's duel, I occasionally got these visions just like when I first used that ice sword….

"No. I can't read your language, sadly." I sighed. Of course, there has to be a catch when there is a hint of a lead put out in front of you. Apparently, they write in a completely foreign alphabet compared to any I've seen. It was all Greek to me. "Besides, my vision was a bit too vague to be considered a part of a specific history or folklore in this world." I shrugged.

Louise yawned, covering her mouth with her hand before going to her bed. "I'm sure you can find something… this is one of the largest libraries in the country of Tristain, after all."

"True." I nod and lay on the haystack. Louise never got me a bed of my own, and like hell is either of us going to let me sleep with her on the same bed... Still, though, it's actually pretty comfy once you're used to it.

….

The next morning was the same as usual. Since I wake up earlier than Louise ever could (damn you, high school), I would wake her up during sunrise. After that, I would just go down to the kitchen and eat an early breakfast before going to train my ice powers and think about what I can do for the martial arts with Louise in the afternoon. Of course, like yesterday, it was all different.

The moment I entered the kitchen, I felt something was wrong. The kitchen's atmosphere was somber, rather than active and lively. While the servants were normally preoccupied with preparing the breakfast for the nobles, they seemed to be zoning out. Finally, I walked forward went up to Marteau, who seemed to be trying to preoccupy himself with his own job. "Morning, Marteau." No answer. I furrow my eyebrows and lightly grabbed his shoulder. "Marteau?"

"O-oh!" The chef turned around in surprise, realizing I was calling him. Well, it was a good thing that he wasn't chopping something or actually at a cooking step right now. "Our Sword!" That was apparently their nickname for me after I stood up for Siesta, since I drew a sword of ice. Well, they apparently weren't imaginative in their names, but I digress.

"Morning." I tilt my head. "Is something wrong?"

"O-oh…. Our Sword, it's horrible…" Marteau nearly sobbed in front of me. "Siesta… she was taken away."

"For what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Dear Lord, there's so much tension in this room… There's a bomb about to be dropped, isn't there?

"Count Mott… he bought her from the Academy… she works for him now." Marteau muttered.

Remember when I told Derflinger about my resentment towards that last bandit when I had to rescue Louise? It's back, and it's growing. I grew silent and patted Marteau on the back, as if to comfort him. I could feel my face twist into a grim expression. I suppose that this is what had been eating her mind the past few days, as well as her actions yesterday. Knowing Siesta's appearance at the very least, I could tell things would not end well for the maid… at least, without my intervention. I walked out of the kitchen without eating my breakfast, walking to the person I hoped would know where the bastard is.

"Guiche!" I shouted, slamming the door into his room. Of course he would be there sleeping his ass off, considering the fact that it was still so damn early in the morning.

"AH!" He gasped and nearly shouted, grabbing his wand. However, the blonde realized it was just me and lowered it. "A-Asher?! What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm in no mood to mess around so I'll ask you this simple question." I stared at him. He flinched and shrunk under my stare, though I ignored it. "Do you know where Count Mott lives?"

"W-why?" He gulped, clutching his blanket.

"Do. You. Know. Where. Count. Mott. Lives?" I walked to him and grabbed him by the collars of his shirt, most likely making him piss his pants.

"G-gah! He lives several hours southeast of us!" He nearly shouted, though was smart enough to not wake everyone else up with his voice.

"Thank you." I dropped him and walk out once more, without saying another word. Again I ignored him, despite him calling my name. I pushed through the noble children that walked down the stairs as I made my way back to Louise's room. Thankfully everyone else was smart enough not to provoke me in a pissed off state, because those who had time to see me before I would push them stepped to the side. Eventually, I opened the door to her room and grabbed Derflinger. Louise was already out of the room, so I didn't have to deal with another person delaying my trip.

"Hey, Partner. You seem pissed off today." Derflinger said as I grabbed his hilt. "Hell, you have a really strong grip this morning, so what's up?"

"Remember that maid?"

"Yeah?"

"She's now working for a pervert." I muttered, sheathing him and placing the sheath across my back. I walked out of the room, glad that there weren't any students around to now question the blade that I'm carrying with me. I walked out of the academy and towards the stables. "Count Mott."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a sec, Partner." Derflinger said, and I stopped just to humor him. "I've heard of many people in that store you bought me in, and Count Mott is one of them. You do realize that if you attack him, this'll blow up into a whole fiasco, right?"

"I'll simply hide the fact that I'm Louise's familiar, and I'll just… Oh, I don't know, hide my runes in my gloves, anyway." I said, now walking again. "Besides, I'm acting alone. My only worry is not getting to Siesta before anything… bad happens."

"You know, Partner." Derflinger sighed. "You really are stubborn."

"Live where I was before and you'll see why." I felt myself smirk. "Now, I need you to stay here a bit. I'm going to have to get to the stables" I told Derflinger as I laid him down on the ground out of sight of the stables.

"Alright. Not that I can go away, anyway." Derflinger said as I left for the stables.

"I need a horse," I told the stableman, approaching him in a jogging and panicked motion.

"A horse? Why?" he asked and stared at me. I bit my tongue, looking back at the academy.

"I need to run some errands for one of the nobles." I explained in a hurried tone, tilting my head. "I'd rather not go back to them empty-handed and face their wrath, so could you please let me through?" It seemed that servants are very sympathetic to others, because he sighed and stepped towards one of the horses.

"Alright, but be here by sunset. It shouldn't take you too long to get what you need to get."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I ran to the horse that the stableman got for me and got onto the horse. "How can I repay you?" I asked before I had the horse go. The man waved dismissively.

"Just do what you need to do." He told me and I nodded, getting the horse into a gallop to Derflinger's hiding place. I picked him up before riding the horse all the way to Count Mott's.

…

"So, do you even have a plan, Partner?"

"Nope," I muttered, crouching low. I'm at the mansion that Count Mott owned, or at least hidden behind some foliage that puts the mansion in my view. The mansion was unsurprisingly large and had a large door as the front entrance. Guards were positioned on the roof of the mansion as lookouts and at the entrance,. There were several patrols making their rounds around the outside of the mansion. There were a few windows that I can use, but I'm not even sure whether there are guards stationed at the windows that I see. "... I have to either find a way to distract the guards while I make my way in or make up some kind of bullshit to let them let me in," I muttered to Derflinger.

"Huh. Before you seemed ready to barge in swinging my around, but you're actually thinking ahead?"

"I'm no use to anyone dead." I said as I rubbed my chin. "Jesus… I feel like I'm in an Assassin's Creed game…"

"A what?"

"It's… something from my homelands…" I muttered.

"And what're you doing here?" A voice behind me spoke.

"Shit!" I hastily turned around, only to lose my balance and fall backwards. I looked up to see a tall man staring down at me. Despite his silhouetted figure, I could make out his black hair, red eyes, and a smirk. I could make out clothing that is much different from the guards. In fact, there was no armor whatsoever, just a black shirt under a black trench coat and black jean- Wait, they don't have those here…

"Who… who are you?" I muttered.

"Call me a friend," the man spoke. He still had that smirk, though the more I looked at it the more it seemed so familiar..

"I know why you're here, and I want the asshole's head too."

"An ally, then?" I tilted my head.

"You can say that." The man held out his hand. I took it and let him pull me to my feet. He pointed towards the mansion, and I looked at it.

"What I can do is cause a ruckus with some of the patrolmen and get the guards to stream out of the entrance. From what I know, they may be idiots and leave the door open, so you can probably sneak in through there or through a window. Of course, they might actually be smart enough to not get all the guards to run out, so I expect you to make a direct path to Count Muck."

"... Well damn," I muttered after a few seconds, thinking over how that plan would go. "It may not be a great plan, but it's a sort of good plan… But what about you? I can't imagine someone handling that many guards without falling."

"I'll survive, so don't worry. I didn't expect you to make a flawless strategy to win the war yet, Asher." The man patted me on the back.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I turned towards him, but he already had started running towards the mansion with a thin steel sword.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" He shouted.

"Oh my god, he just ran in…" I muttered, scratching my head. That meme exists even here….?! "Is he really that suicidal…?"

"What does it matter, Partner?" Derflinger suddenly said.

"... I swear, I attract all the weird ones." I sigh and shake my head, watching as he began to fight the guards with just his sword. "We might as well get ready to sneak in through one of the windows, then…" I began to sneak through the plants to another side of the property, looking around.

"You know, Partner, this may actually go well," Derflinger said.

"Shush. That's going to jinx us," I hissed as I made my way to one of the windows away from the fighting. Somehow, some way, the guy actually managed to have the guards focus on him. I can't let this opportunity go to waste. I began to close my eyes, calling on that same power I gained during Louise's kidnapping. However… I only saw the black beneath my eyelids. For some reason, it didn't even work this time, and when I needed it too. Well… shit.

"Looks like I'll have to work without clairvoyance…" I mumbled to myself before peeking through the open window into the room.

The room was a kitchen, full of maids and the like. I sighed, climbing through the window. Luckily nothing was near the window that would be an obstacle to getting into the kitchen. As I did so, the maids all stared at me, though I just climbed through. I stared back at them, removing my hood.

"Sssh." I placed a finger on my lips just as one of them were about to scream. "I'm here to get a friend of mine in the mansion. I'm not going to hurt anyone, so stay calm." I said, relaxing my stance.

"Who's your friend?" One of them asked. She had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes and the same maid uniform as everyone else. It was tight fitting, especially around the chest, and the skirt was short. The leggings were also tight on the legs, and the low cut on the uniform left quite a bit of cleavage of each girl out for anyone's eyes to view. It was a perverted man's dream, pretty much. I had to will myself to not scowl at the sight of the abuse of power this man was doing.

"She came here, probably yesterday. Black hair and eyes," I described, placing a hand on my hip.

"Oh… my…" The maid blinked. "She's upstairs because Count Mott called her…"

"Goddamn…. Do you know how I can get to her from here?" I looked at the maid.

"Of course." She nodded. "The stairs are on the third right in the hallway, after you turn left outside the kitchen."

"Thanks." I sighed in relief. "You..."

"Don't like Count Mott if I'm giving you directions to his room? Of course not, he molests us every day!" The maid whispered. "I want him gone, and you're our opportunity to make it happen."

"At least we have the same want in this situation..." I nodded to the maid. "Thanks again."

I walked out of the kitchen, peeking my head through the hallways. Looking both directions, I see that it was clear and I headed out to the hallway. I grabbed Derflinger and felt myself gain the feeling of being lighter and stronger. Sighing, I walked swiftly past the doorways, glancing to see if anyone were in the rooms. Those guards must either be idiots for sending everyone to the outside to fight the stranger, poorly trained for going after the guy with everyone, or are most likely in deep shit if the stranger is actually skilled.

I kept walking up the stairs until I reached another hallway. However, at this point I could tell which door belonged to Mott- it's the most extravagant one. Honestly, it's as if these people WANT their location to be known to any thieves that have snuck in. Then again, with the nobles I've seen with their arrogant and invincible-type behavior, not surprised.

With one mighty kick, I slammed the door open. My first and foremost sight was Siesta in a skimpy maid outfit, not unlike the ones I've seen in the kitchen. My second sight was her bent-over position, right in Mott's view. The third was the disgusting bulge in the noble's pants, and let me tell you that by the second sight I was pissed the fuck off.

"MOTT!" I yelled, grabbing his attention.

"The noble boy from yesterday?" The Count stood up, staring at me. "What are you doing here, boy? Are you not supposed to be within the Academy?!"

"Don't pit me with arrogant fools like those children and you," I growled, storming into the room. "I have come to take back Siesta."

"You will do no such thing, boy," the count replied. "GUARDS!" he called, however as he waited, none came.

"Your guards are as foolish as those schoolboys." I smirk. "My ally has probably kept them all busy."

"So that's what the commotion earlier was about..." Count Mott muttered, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Very well then. I'll dispatch you myself, if you are not a noble! I'll teach you to respect a palace messenger!"

"The last man to say anything similar to that found themselves humiliated." I open my right hand, letting the air solidify into an ice katana. Yeah, I know I have Derflinger slung on my back, but something told me that I REALLY want to use swords made by this power...

I smirk as I hear him gasp and utter something like 'A spell without a wand'. "Release her to me now, and I will not further harass you." I glared at the Count, who quickly regained his composure.

"Hm. If you really wish to duel me for her, then you risk your freedom and your life should you lose, boy." The Count glared back, pointing his wand at me. "You will now know why they call me Count Mott the Wave!" He chanted for his spell. Honestly, if it weren't for my amusement for his attempt to kill me, I would've just charged and slashed at his hand already. His concentration was invested into the spell, and the chant by now was around 5 seconds long, 4.5 seconds too long.

Water began to appear and gather around him as he chanted, before rushing at me in a more solid, but still liquid, state. "You want to push me back, eh?" I smirked, swinging my blade back and raising my free hand. By now, The feeling that I was felt since this morning has taken control of me. I'm aware of it, but the rush of adrenaline and the feeling of taking back what's due... The feeling of taking revenge... It felt so fitting to me. I was seeing my current situation, a stream of water just flying at me with the strength of a waterfall. Yet, my visions kept arriving by the legions, all of them knowing exactly how to react to such an attack. Dodging, rolling, freezing or evaporating the water, so much to do...

I swing my ice blade, the tip just barely touching the rushing water. However, the stream began to freeze from the point where it made contact with my sword. Smirking, I swing it again, letting the sword cut through the ice and making it all shatter.

"What the? How are you doing this without a wand, or a sword-wand?!" Count Mott cried out. I chuckle darkly, something even I wouldn't expect myself to do at all in my entire lifetime.

"No, I won't be made into a mockery by a mere child!" He shouted, waving his wand as more water came. However, instead of a stream of water, it began to surround him and circle his body before forming a giant tsunami.

"Funny, that's also what the last person said..." I grin, spreading my legs as I stabbed the floor, erecting a barrier of ice. "...Before they were completely and utterly humiliated!"

"Asher!" Siesta cried out to my left, against the wall. I glanced at the temporary distraction from battle before raising my finger, forming a barrier around her as well. The water crashes against my barriers, though they did not give way to its liquid brother.

"How dare you...!" Count Mott said, flicking his wand. My barrier began to shrink as it was being forced to turn into water.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." I smirk, waving my finger. I pressed my palm against the ice... Letting a small line of ice freeze through the small sea and reach Count Mott in a second as a spike. I smirk, my barrier recovering as I broke his concentration with by forcing a dodge. "It seems someone needs to know who the real master of the elements is."

Another vision came to me, and I slid my palm to the floor, raising myself onto a platform so I can see above my barrier. Count Mott was standing near a wall, growling and pointing the wand at me.

"Poor you..." I cooed at him and grin. What a poor little thing, playing with fire using wood. He's just giving me more to use against him.

I could hear him growl at my smile. Good. He's frustrated. He'll be more likely to trip up. Count Mott chanted once more and raised his wand, a water hand rising up to grab my leg. I grabbed Derflinger, suddenly remembering him, and heated the edge of his blade. I swung down on the hand as it grabbed my ankle, severing and evaporating the 'wrist' and letting the hand splash onto my ice platform as regular water again. I looked at him and smirk.

"Are you done, yet?"

"I… will not lose!" Count Mott shouted. He began chanting once more. I guess it's time to show him just how foolish he was to fight me. Mid-chant, I stabbed my ice platform with my ice sword, letting the ice spread through the water. All the ice began to move, creating several ice blades. I grin as he stared at what I was doing, and that was all that I was going to let him do.

The several ice blades were sent at him, causing him to scream. The blades penetrated through his clothing and struck the wall, sticking holes into it. By the time I was done, Count Mott's body was pinned by his clothes against the wall by my blades. Smirking, I sent one more blade towards his direction, causing him to yelp as it very nearly unmanned him.

"Good, Asher…" I heard a voice praise me for my action behind me. Glancing back, I saw the stranger grinning, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway. "Now, why don't you finish him off…? End his current misery and the cause of others' misery." Oh, I do certainly like that idea.

I created stairs of smaller, levitating ice platforms, all the way down to Count Mott's pinned body. I melted the blade in my hands and grabbed Derflinger, heating the sharp edges of his metal.

"Please… stop… don't do this!" Count Mott pleaded as I brought Derflinger to above his shoulder, the tip just nearly stabbing into his throat. I felt myself frown at this display of... cowardliness.

"I wonder..." I muttered, staring deep into the shitting noble's eyes. "How many of your maids have said this before you defiled them..."

"N-no! I'll give you your maid back, and any that you choose! Just let me go alive, oh Founder!" he pleaded, pathetically beginning to sob.

"I wonder... If you even deserve your own life, let alone the title of nobility!" I hissed, pressing the blade against his shoulder. Yes, it was under whatever layers of cloth, but the burning sensation could be felt nonetheless. I smiled as he screamed in pain and suffering. "No… I think the answer here is obvious, isn't it?" I hissed with the blade as he screamed louder.

"A-A-Asher..." I heard a soft voice behind me. Turning around, I saw a frightened black haired maid, staring at me as her body trembled. Ah, I must have used the ice I created for her barrier to make some of the blades that I launched. I stared at he, causing her to shrink. "Please… this isn't like you..." Siesta whimpered.

"Partner!" Derflinger shouted suddenly. "My blade's too hot; I can't take any more of what you're doing to me or I'll melt!" I grit my teeth, staring at Derflinger. I blinked, seeing the blade white and red from the heat I'm giving it. Hell, since when can I control fire? And- ah shit… my head's beginning to ache….

"Asher...?" Siesta blinked, staring at me as I held my head. I groaned, shaking my head. "Asher!" I heard her yell as my fell onto my knees and began to cough, into my hands. I heard metal clang against the stone floor as Derflinger fell without any hand to grip it. Damn… what… the hell did I do….? Looking at my hands, I saw blood and not just a little. Oh no… my mind's blanking… out…

"...sher!" I heard once again before I fell to the ground.

….

_I grinned, charging through the growing crowd of guards. I ducked and weaved under the swinging pieces of metal, causing the guards to hurt their own allies. I smirked and rolled through the edge of the crowd. Turning around, I saw several injured guards, some of them in critical condition from certain fatal wounds. I chuckled as they turned to me, all arming their swords and lances. _

"_Well, well. Come on then." I opened my hand in front of me, reaching into the air. Shadows from the ground rose up to meet my hand as they formed the shape of a blade. "I'm waiting."_

_I smirk as the first guard charges at me. I stepped to the side with my front foot, tripping the guard with my back foot. As he fell, I made the shadow on the ground rise up, impaling the idiot through the stomach. Glancing at the group, I see they all tried to rush me. Fools. I sink into the ground, as if my own shadow was a pool of water. I rise up from under a tree's shadow behind the now-confused mob of guards. I smirk and let the tree's shadows rise up as well, creating a multitude of blades. I let them levitate around me a little. You know, thanks for the memories of video games, Asher. This is going to be really fun to watch._

_I ran right at the crowd once more, not even having to move my hands much before I heard screams of pain and agony as the shadows ripped through their clothes and flesh and muscle….They didn't even stand a chance._

_Eventually, after expanding the radius of potential carnage my blades can do, I dropped the entire crowd of guards. I suppose I should get inside, see how Asher is doing. Ah, I can feel his rage now. I sunk into my shadow to get to Asher's position. Interestingly enough, I saw a carriage pull up near the other side of the mansion a split second before I fully disappeared. Well, good thing they wouldn't have to see this shit._

_I saw that Asher had the noble pinned against the wall, a blade right at his neck. I grinned, not letting myself be seen by anyone but him. I had to hurry up though, since the children are almost here._

"_Good, Asher… Now, why don't you finish him off…? End his current misery and the cause of others' misery," I whispered to him, despite him being all the way across the room. Yet, I could hear his thoughts, and I knew he heard me. I chuckled at the thought. Ah, he's turning out like me already, isn't he? He's grinning sadistically as he's making him suffer. However..._

_I watched as Asher slowly began to succumb to the paradox. I couldn't help but shake my head as he fainted and fell to the floor. The door to the room right opened, the pink haired girl as well as the blue haired girl and redhead ran into the room. Louise stared at the panicked Siesta, before running to the unconscious Asher, while the redhead- Kirche was it?- began to free the bastard noble._

_The last two mentioned began to talk, though it was obvious that Count Mott was scared for his life now, especially because of what was done. The blue haired girl began to heal the burn mark that Asher made on Mott's neck, but no matter. The psychological trauma has been done, anyway. I hope his mind falls into paranoia when he gets nightmares of my other side…_

_Eventually, Count Mott told Kirche to keep the maid for free, so long as Asher didn't come here anymore. As a sort of bribery to keep the incident silent, I saw Kirche give Mott a bo-_

_Since when the hell did Japanese porno magazines exist in this world? Like, literally the naked woman whose chest is covered only by certain parts of Japanese letters was the focus of the cover and…. goddamn. I think the cover girl was that one chick's granddaughter in there that I hit on that one time..._

_Hm… they still are focusing on Asher, so I guess I should make my way out. Then again, that maid might've seen me, but I was being careful not to stick out from this shadow…_

_Maybe I should do a more direct interference with Asher. He's already been exposed to so many memories in such a rush in that battle, so maybe it won't hurt him too much… As long as it won't drive him into an undesired situation…_

_I suppose I should wait still until I make an appearance. If you're dreaming this, Asher, just wait until the right time. I'll help you some way..._


End file.
